User talk:JEEP-CHEROKEE
Welcome Edits STOP with the nonsense. Is there any source proving the Buffalo in TBOGT has an 8.4L V10? The sound is a V8 and the model is an inline-4, badges state its supercharged, but nothing supplies a displacement. Also, you don't seem to understand what buckle wheels are. No wheels in the GTA series buckle, they camber, usually negatively. Buckling is the force of the rim itself concaving or twisting rather than the axle giving way in the act of a camber. Monk Talk 22:22, May 22, 2016 (UTC) JEEP-CHEROKEE (talk) 19:22, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Jeep Cherokee: I do understand what wheel camber & buckle wheels are. I just get confused by each one. :( Please Stop. Messing. Around. With the entire Buffalo family. These descriptions are wrong and cannot understand the real meaning. And still bringing up the same thing all over again. I'm just saying it before it gets worse. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:05, September 3, 2016 (UTC) }} To explain further, you continuously reinstate information that either contractions, repeats or reiterates previous statements. Further still, your descriptions make no sense, and you ignore reversions. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:11, September 9, 2016 (UTC) |13th September, 2016}} Apology to Monk & Ferrari: My apologies, i'm just a newbie to this wiki, so i don't much about it. :'(. I'm not very well in english. (CHEROKEE is pathetic). :'(. I apologize for my grammer & falseness. -JEEP-CHEROKEE *What I'm really concerned is that you're still saying "wheels can be negatively cambered", while in fact, it would be "wheels can be deformed/misaligned". I know, I can tell you I'm not good at English as well, but at least, I can find a difference between "a cambered wheel" and a "deformed/misaligned wheel", thanks to the GTA Online: Lowriders cars and, of course, most of the info provided by Monk. *Just be more careful in your words, okay? Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:54, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Apology to Monk & Ferrari: I'm newbie to this wiki & i won't make the same mistake i just did to pages like the Police Patrol or the Buffalo. Read my description above. I will make my grammar correct & not make anything false. That is a promise. Can I please help edit this wiki for you guys? Talk page messages You can't remove warnings from your talk page. Please avoid doing so or you might find yourself blocked again. 18:45, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Look I don't much about this wikia, i'm just a newbie. -JEEP-CHEROKEEJEEP-CHEROKEE (talk) 18:48, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry but this doesn't fly here. The first thing you should have done when you got blocked was to review our policies in order to avoid further policy violations. You cannot use the "Look I'm new here" excuse in order to get away with policy violations. 18:53, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I Think i understand my problems now. JEEP-CHEROKEE (talk) 19:01, September 12, 2016 (UTC)JEEP-CHEROKEE. Article links Please refrain from inserting repetitive links in articles - a link is only required the first time a linked article is mentioned in each section. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:23, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Spelling Changes Good work on the de-compounding of paintjob (I'm guilty of using that one often) and sportscar (debateable - it is a common informal term now) but maybe you could mark the edits as "minor" to keep them of the main recent changes list? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:58, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Yes, thanks for that. :) JEEP-CHEROKEE (talk) 05:16, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Tail lights You're going to have to go back over all the pages you just edited and change "taillights" to "tail lights". This wiki is going to use "tail lights" as the two "l"'s in the word are typically known for confusion. This is also something the wiki's bot has taken into account and will be added to the wiki's Manual of Style index shortly....along with several other instances over word generalization (paint job was another one brought up). Thank you. Monk Talk 17:31, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I'll change it.JEEP-CHEROKEE (talk) 23:41, March 1, 2017 (UTC) e.g. Organise vs organize Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:26, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: GTAIV Wanted Level It has been my experience (on PC version) that if you are mobile, you can definitely encounter both, but if you are making a stand in one location, you will get one or the other (depending on where you are). The article talk page certainly indicates other players have encountered both in some circumstances. It is possible that each one is triggered in certain locations and being mobile will trigger them as you pass through each respondents "jurisdiction", but I have no evidence to support that theory. Unless we can isolate and identify the script triggers for both vs either/or, then the article should remain as it is: "and" not "or". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:55, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:58, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Unnecessarily short (Stub) pages Please see this discussion which applies equally to the work you did. It is not hard to watch your own added video to get a basic outline of the page rather than just adding the video. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:04, June 17, 2017 (UTC)